Clyohraira
Clyohraira (Clyohrairan: Aeücşgsiþerŋa; Ocapriauilra), officially known as the Republic of Clyohraira (Clyohrairan: Aubåegaß u#~ru Aeücşgsiþerŋa; Rlblylic lfme Ocapriauilra) is a country located in North America. History (Prehistory - 1550) Before the Kalmyod tribes existed, there was a group of tribes called the Vmacksih tribes. Tribes settled the area, but they were all killed off in the flood. A reunion of the Kalmyod tribes happened many years after the flood, but they were the only group of tribes remained after the flood. New tribes formed and split away from the Kalmyod tribes in the third century, even know one of the tribes still maintain good relations after the split. During the beginning of the third century, two tribes called Dakarsean tribes and Rairan tribes, expanded into the areas which is now called the Rairan Plateau and the Rairan Mountains. Dakarsean tribes originated from the southern part of Kadersaryina while the Rairan tribes originated from the Kalmyod Islands, which the islands are between Louisiana and the Island of Raira. (1550 - 1950) Spain colonized Most of Western part and some of the Eastern part of the Kadersaryinan Islands. Dutch colonized some of the Western part of the Kadersaryinan Islands. British colonized half of the central part and most of the Eastern part of the Kadersaryinan Islands. French colonized some of the western part and some of the eastern part of the Kadersaryinan Islands. (1950 - 1991) Clyohraira was under Kadersaryinan rule until the dissolution of the United Kadersaryinan Federation in 1991. (1991 - present) Clyohraira has been building up Rairan national pride and national identity ever since the 1980's. Fascist leaders had been ruling Clyohraira until 2013, where it's mostly replaced with right-wing populist leaders ever since 2013. Demographics Population Geography Climate People/Trends * 95% of people opposes homosexuality while 5% supports homosexuality * Since the Government of Clyohraira allows far-right wing propaganda, 85% of people makes those types of propaganda while 15% of people don't or make other types of propaganda. * People are allow to register on social media without parental consent at age 18 or over; it was originally age 25 or over to register on social media without parental consent from 1998 - 2013. * The government originally recognized citizens as adults at the age of 25 years old from (1991 - 2013). Eventually, that was brought down to 18 years old. * Clyohrairan Secretary of State, Amdes Camjaeogu (SAP) held an impeachment inquiry against Amuelet Judeiut. * Kylea Srama vs. Government of Clyohraira - Kylea Srama sued the Government of Clyohraira in 2016 for not committing to the Anti Political Bias Act 2016 and Anti Fake News Act 2016, which they weren't allowed to called the political party, Socialist Action Party of Clyohraira and Clyohraira still didn't ban propaganda, and other stuff that contributes to the political bias. - This legal case is still ongoing. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Clyohraira Category:Kadersaryinan Islands Category:North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Caribbean Category:Countries in the Caribbean Category:Fictional countries in the Caribbean Category:Gulf of Mexico Category:Countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Fictional countries in the Gulf of Mexico Category:American Mediterranean Sea Category:Countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Fictional countries in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Member states of NATO Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Island countries Category:Fictional island countries Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Dutch-speaking countries and territories Category:Clyohrairan-speaking countries and territories Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:French-speaking countries and territories Category:Italian-speaking countries and territories Category:Greek-speaking countries and territories Category:Tagalog-speaking countries and territories Category:Cantonese-speaking countries and territories Category:Vairarcan-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Hindi-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Daricajucean-speaking countries and territories Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations Category:Locations in North America Category:Fictional locations in North America Category:Locations in the Caribbean Category:Fictional locations in the Caribbean Category:Locations in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Fictional locations in the Gulf of Mexico Category:Locations in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Fictional locations in the American Mediterranean Sea Category:Locations in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Countries in the Kadersaryinan Islands Category:Unitary republics Category:Parliamentary Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Presidential Republics Category:Diarchies Category:Olparairan-speaking countries and territories Category:Javarairan-speaking countries and territories Category:South Kadersaryinan Creole-speaking countries and territories Category:The Americas Category:Countries in the Americas Category:Fictional countries in the Americas Category:Locations in the Americas Category:Fictional locations in the Americas Category:The West Indies Category:Countries in the West Indies Category:Fictional countries in the West Indies Category:Locations in the West Indies Category:Fictional locations in the West Indies Category:Dakarsean-speaking countries and territories Category:Kalmyod-speaking countries and territories Category:Places Category:Fictional places